


Meet Me Tonight

by RailMeBarrow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Blind Character, Doctor/Patient, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow
Summary: edwards asks thomas to meet him when everyone else is away - smut ensues
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Edward Courtenay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Meet Me Tonight

Thomas sat by Edward's bed, reading the post to him as he did everyday. Sometimes there would be no post, but Edward still found a way to get Thomas to read to him, complaining that he hadn't heard about current events for ages or saying he was half way through a book that he'd much like to finish. Thomas didn't have much time away from helping other patients but every free moment he had he would be found by Edwards bedside. 

When reading a book or the papers he knew Edward wasn't listening, he didn't really care about what was going on in london. He often thought this was just Edward's excuse to hear Thomas talk. Not that he was complaining. Edward brang happiness and satisfaction to his busy schedule, a much needed respite from gunshot wounds and broken legs. 

“Things cannot be as they were and, whatever you might think, Jack has your best interest at heart.” Thomas read Edward's latest letter from his family slowly, making sure that Edward would hear every word.

“Stop.” said Edward, not needing to hear any more of the letter. His brother had been trying to take over since they were boys, always jealous of what Edward would one day come to inherit. 

“Whos jack?” asked thomas. Happy to stop reading the letter, seeing how it upset Edward, but not wanting to stop their conversation so soon. 

“My younger brother. He means to replace me. It's what he's always wanted.” responded edward, his voice full of anger and sadness at how his brother was finally getting his wishes granted. He was sure Jack leaped for joy, having heard his brother had lost his sight. 

“Yeah, well…” said Thomas, unsure how to respond. He couldn't imagine how hard life must be for Edward, losing his sight and his value all in such a short space of time. The closest he had come to something like this was when Bates took the job he saw as rightfully his. But Bates wasn't his brother, Bates hadn't been waiting to steal this from him since they were kids. 

“I'm sorry,” said Edward, thinking he had made Thomas uncomfortable with all his moping. “I mustn't bore you.”

“Don't let him walk all over you.” said Thomas, noticing that Edwards' fighting spirit had been lacking as of late. “Go fight your corner.”

“What with?” countered edward, his voice laden with hopelessness. 

“Your brain.” answered thomas. “You're not a victim, don't let them make you into one.”

Edwards smiled slightly, “you know, when you talk like that, i almost believe you.” he didn't know what he'd do without thomas, his encouraging words and endless patience. 

“You should believe me.” said Thomas, glad that Edwards seemed to be perking up a little. “All my life they've pushed me around… just because i'm different.”

“How? Why are you different?” asked Edward, his smile replaced by a look of concern. 

“Nevermind.” said Thomas, feeling guilty that he had upset edward. “ Look. Look, I d-- I don't know if you're going to see again or not, but I do know you have to fight back.” 

Edward did not respond, instead placing a hand on Thomas's knee, in lieu of thanks. Thomas briefly looked down at Edward's hand in shock but quickly grasped it in his own, cold grasping warm. He looked towards Edward questioningly. Edward seemed to sense Thomas's confusion and made a come hither motion with his free hand.

Thomas moved closer, his fingers now intertwined with Edwards and listened as he whispered softly in his ear. “Come here tonight, when everyones away, come to me.” 

Thomas jumped back in shock, hoping that the nurses milling around them hadn't noticed. “Lieutenant courtenay- i would… that is to say…” he stumbled and eventually trailed off. 

“I'm not mistaken am i?” said the lieutenant, sure of his decision.

“No, you're not.” said Thomas, his voice now filled with excitement. “I'll see you tonight then.” he watched as Edward's small smile turned into a grin.

“See you tonight.” said edward as thomas stood and left to continue his duties, hardly able to hide the wide grin that spread across his face. 

~~~

Thomas slowly snuck into Edward's room, the darkness hiding him from anyone who might see him but thankfully the rest of the patients were away at the abbey for a night of music. Edward had complained that the music would be too loud and overwhelming for him so dr clarkson reluctantly let him stay behind. Thomas had slinked away once the music started, running back to the hospital where Edward sat alone.

Thomas spotted Edward, laying on his bed, feigning sleep in case anyone other than Thomas came in. Thomas walked over and took his usual perch on the bed next to him. Edward sat up on his cot and turned to face where he thought Thomas sat.

“You came.” his voice filled with joyful anticipation. “I thought you would but i couldn't be completely sure i wasn't wrong but now I know.” 

“Know what?” asked Thomas, growing more entranced by the brunette man that sat before him by the minute.

“That you feel the same way for me as I do you. You never spend time with the other patient like you do with me.”

“None of the other patients are in a similar condition to you edward.” countered thomas, not realising he had dropped the formal title that he usually addressed edward with. 

“So you are denying your feelings. I was wrong?” said Edward, already confident in Thomas's answer. 

“No, you were not.” said Thomas, resigned to the fact. “But we can't do this Edward, you're my patient, we can't have a relationship like…” Thomas trailed off as Edward's outstretched finger sought his lips. 

“Shhhh…” said Edward, his finger now tracing the line of Thomas's, now still, lips. “We can talk about all this later, but for now… kiss me thomas.” his hand trailed down to Thomas's chin as he grabbed it and brought his face towards his. 

Thomas’s red lips met Edward's pale ones and they moved softly against each other as Thomas brought his hand to cup the lieutenant's chiseled cheek. He hesitantly moved to sit on Edward's bed, kneeling between his legs as his tongue moved past Edward's lips, engaging in an elegant dance with his partner's own.

Edward keened softly at this, feeling his cock grow hand under the thin covers of his bed. He moved his hand to grasp Thomas's as it did earlier that day, and slowly trailed it down to his crotch, pressing Thomas's hand against the growing bulge there. 

Thomas moaned against Edward's mouth when he felt what he had done to the man underneath him. He slowly extracted his lips from where Edward had them held between his lips and moved back.

“Are you sure you want this edward?” he asked, not wanting to do anything out of edwards comfort area. Edward nodded and moved forward to capture Thomas's now swollen lips with his own. Thomas quickly pulled the sheet off of Edward, eager to be any closer to the man. 

He moved to lay on Edward, his hard length pressing against the other mans as their hands explored each other's body. Thomas felt both himself and Edward grow harder as he slowly moved his hips, grinding himself against his lover.

“Please thomas…” moaned edwards as thomas increased the pressure, “i need- oh lord please thomas…” although edward couldn't say what he wanted, thomas understood. He shifted his body down the bed until his head came to Edward's crotch. 

“May i?” asked Thomas as edward threaded his long, pale fingers through his dark hair.

“Hnng… please thomas, don't tease…'' Thomas smiled as he slowly fished the other man's length out of his striped pyjama trousers and placed a kiss on the top. Encouraged by Edwards moaning, he took the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked gently. He looked up to where Edward was writhing in the sheets and moaned around his cock. Itd been too long since he’d last done this. 

He slowly moved his head up and down the length, working his way up to taking the whole thing. Eventually, he felt the familiar bump against the back of his throat as Edward thrust his hips up, unable to control himself anymore.

“Oh lord thomas… that's so good… just like that oh lord- hnnng” moaned edward his hips now thrusting without a care in the world, hitting the back of thomas’s throat with each plunge. Thomas could feel that he was close, his moans becoming unintelligible as his cock throbbed in Thomas's mouth.

“Ohhhh… hnng… please i'm gonna- ahh'' groaned edward as he felt his hot release fill thomas’s mouth. Thomas almost gagged as the flavour flooded his mouth but he forced himself to swallow, not wanting to upset his bedmate. 

Thomas moved back up the bed to where Edward lay, panting. He slowly ground his still hard cock against Edward's hip, desperate for release. Edward got the message and hesitantly moved his hand down, seeking Thomas's cock. Thomas grasped his hand with his own and guided to the right place, groaning as edward wrapped his hand around his hard length, 

“Oh fuck… edward- hmmm… please… dont stop hnnng…” moaned Thomas as Edward moved his hand quickly up and down his cock, twisting slightly at the top. Thomas’s mouth latched onto Edward's neck, sucking and biting, anything to quiet his embarrassing moans just a little. He couldn't keep quiet for long.

“OH FUCK- hnnng edward… im close…” he yelped, his hips pistoning into edwards warm hand, nearing his completion. “Please edward… oh fuck im- ohhhhh” he moaned, his release splattering on edwards stiped pyjama shirt. 

Thomas brought the duvet over themselves again, snuggling into Edward's neck. “Thank you.” he muttered into his sternum as they both tried to calm their breathing.

“No thomas, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, im not particularly happy with this fic but i thoughid post anyway and see what yall think! thank you for reading <3


End file.
